Summer Vacation
by zfirze
Summary: What happens on the beach stays on the beach... or not? - AU, GrimmIchi, oneshot -


wanted to write a lemon but chickened out in the end (i have no idea what to put as rating though)… hahaha, this story sound super sappy and cliched, wonder if i had actually read something similar before, hmmmmmm…

hope you guys like it!

warning: sap and some fluff ahead

disclaimer: don't own Bleach

* * *

**Summer Vacation**

* * *

"THE SUN! THE SEA! THE SMALL BIKIN – oooff!"

"Keigo, shut up and make yourself useful," Kurosaki Ichigo grumbled as he slammed a large storage box into his noisy friend.

"Ichigo! You – " Keigo was promptly pushed to the side.

"There are plenty of boxes still in the car, Asano-san,"

"Mizuiroooo!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the antics of his two friends. Sharing a grimace with Chado, they moved the boxes they had brought into the beach house that they were staying in for the summer.

"Ishida Uryuu! Come and help to unpack, you lazy bum," A very loud female voice rang from the kitchen, causing Ichigo to wince in sympathy for his friend.

"Tatsuki-chan, it's alright. I can handle it," Inoue Orihime's voice pleaded.

"Oi Ishida," Ichigo popped his head into the kitchen to see the bespectacled teen calmly reading a book as he sat at the kitchen counter, "We're at the beach. So get off your prissy ass and do something,"

Ishida's hand move to adjust the glasses on his nose, "As I seemed to recall, I was forced into coming to _the beach_,"

There was a loud yell from Tatsuki at that. Ichigo decided to leave the three of them alone and left the room shaking his head dismally.

"Luckily Goat-chin isn't here," Ichigo said to Chado, gesturing to the group of friends who were arguing.

Chado gave a vague nod and they got down to moving bags and beds into the two bedrooms in the house. Both rooms were facing the beach and as Ichigo pulled open the window to one of the room, a warm breeze entered and cleared away the stuffy air. The sound of screaming and laughing filled the room as they arranged the mattresses properly.

"Ichigo~! Sado~! Are you two done? We're heading out to the beach!" Mizuiro's voice called out.

"Coming!"

They left the room and met up with the rest at the bottom of the stairs. After several loud shouts and grumbling, they made their way towards the beach.

"Orihime-chan! Let's play beach volleyball together!" Keigo pulled Inoue towards one of the volleyball court.

Tatsuki and Mizuiro followed with Tatsuki cursing and chasing after Keigo. There were a few appreciative whistles from random strangers on the beach when Inoue started the volleyball game. They died down a few seconds later when Tatsuki glared at them and Inoue's serve had knocked Keigo off-balance.

"Inoue's strength is scary," Ichigo muttered as he turned towards the two remaining males.

He sweat-dropped when he saw Ishida settling himself onto a beach mat, sun-block lotion already applied and the _book_ already out. Beside him, Chado was lying on the sand and Ichigo reckoned he had fallen asleep.

"Which leaves me to myself," Ichigo immediately cheered up as he headed for the water and started swimming leisurely.

It was nearly sun-set when he resurfaced. Inoue waved to him as he walked towards the barbeque pit they had occupied.

"What's wrong with Keigo?" Ichigo asked as he accepted a plate of food from Inoue.

"He's just upset that the volleyball court in front of us is occupied by guys instead of hot bikini-clad girls," Tatsuki calmly told him as she exchanged the plate of food in Ichigo's hand for another.

Interested, Ichigo turned towards the four guys that were playing rather competitively. Well, three that were playing competitively. One of them was standing to a side and looked like he was falling asleep. At least, Ichigo mused, his aggressive partner seemed to make up for his inactivity. And said aggressive partner had just spiked the ball so hard that it went out of the court and rolled over to stop near Ichigo's feet.

Glancing down, Ichigo put down his food and picked up the ball.

"Hey kid, do you mind?" The aggressive player was standing in front of him and gesturing towards the ball.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at being called a kid. He scowled as he handed back the ball and eyed the teal hair that was sweat-drenched and very nicely plastered to the tan neck.

The guy grinned and showed off a set of teeth as he took the ball back, "Thanks," He turned around and headed back to his friends.

With a start, Ichigo realised that one of the guy on the opposing team had pink hair. Aghast, Ichigo looked towards his friends to voice his horror. _Pink_ on a _guy_.

"Made a new friend already, Ichigo?" Keigo's voice was sly.

Confused, Ichigo turned towards Ishida for an explanation, "What's Keigo on about?"

Ishida looked up from barbequing, "You were ogling,"

"W-what?!" Ichigo spluttered.

"He's back," Tatsuki said with a smirk and Ichigo swung back to face the court.

Indeed the guy was back, "Oi, we're missing a player, you're interested?"

Ichigo blinked at him before jerking his head to a side to look at the court behind. The sleepy black-haired guy had disappeared.

"Sure," Ichigo said even as Keigo had started nudging him.

The guy gave a short laugh as he motioned for Ichigo to follow him, "Name's Grimmjow. My lazy ass partner, Stark decided that sleep is a better use of his time,"

"I understand. One of my friend – " Ichigo gestured to the group behind him, " – thinks that coming to the beach to read is a good thing,"

They both laughed at that.

"Oi, I got a partner now so let's continue the game!" Grimmjow shouted across the court before turning to address Ichigo, "The pink hair is Syazel and the emocar is Ulquiorra,"

Ichigo nodded as he turned to regard Syazel. Pink hair definitely did not make a good first impression.

"What's your friend's name?" Szayel's voice rang across the court and Ichigo cringed at the interest that was apparent in his voice.

Grimmjow growled briefly at Szayel before frowning, "Hey, I never got your name,"

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo said nervously as he eyed Szayel who was leering at him.

"Alright Ichigo. It's our serve, you can start it off," Grimmjow threw the beach ball and Ichigo caught it deftly.

Turning to stand properly at the edge of the court, Ichigo threw the ball into the air and served with enough strength to damage Szayel's more precious appendage if he had not ducked at the last moment. There was a barking laugh from his side and Ichigo watched as Grimmjow started teasing Szayel mercilessly about the posture Szayel had struck to avoid Ichigo's serve.

Ulquiorra had picked up the ball and was staring at Ichigo. Personally, Ichigo felt that he was being dissected right there and then. He scowled as Ulquiorra served a half-hearted overhand serve. Setting the ball to Grimmjow, he watched as Grimmjow spiked it viciously. He grinned when the other side failed to return the ball and exchanged high-fives with Grimmjow. Ichigo ignored the fact that the ball had caused an imprint on the sand and that Szayel and Ulquiorra were exchanging apprehensive looks.

After a few more one-sided games where Grimmjow and Ichigo dominated, Szayel called the game off, giving the excuse of the darkness that was falling over the beach. Grimmjow snorted very loudly.

"It is true! The angles are all wrong in the dark!"

Ichigo laughed at Szayel's protest, "Yes Mr. Angles. I'm going back for my dinner, wanna join?" He directed this question towards his teammate.

"Sure," Grimmjow shrugged and followed him.

"You guys can come as well!" Ichigo shouted towards Szayel and Ulquiorra.

The four of them headed towards the pit in front of the beach house and accepted the plates of food handed over to them. After a brief introduction around, the group fell silent as they watched Ulquiorra took a bite out of the chicken on his plate. His plate which contained food prepared by Inoue Orihime.

"It's good," Ulquiorra said when he realised that everyone was staring at him.

With a disbelieving look, Tatsuki took a small piece of chicken from the plate and popped it into her mouth. She gagged a short while later and swallowed it quickly, all the while reassuring Orihime that her cooking was good.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at Ichigo.

In explanation, Ichigo only took an even smaller piece from Ulquiorra's plate and held it up for Grimmjow to try. Chewing it, Grimmjow had to stop himself from spitting it out at the look on Ichigo's face.

Chugging down the water that Ichigo had passed to him, Grimmjow whispered harshly, "What the fuck is in that chicken?!"

"I don't think you would want to know," Ichigo frowned at the looks Keigo and Mizuiro were giving him.

"And Ulquiorra thinks it's good," They turned to see Ulquiorra eating the plate of food as though nothing was wrong with it, "Confirm my suspicion that the emocar is a freak," Grimmjow made a derisive noise.

It was much later in the night that the three of them left for their own beach house with the promise of spending the next day with Ichigo's friends. Keigo, Mizuiro and even Tatsuki immediately pounced onto Ichigo.

"Say aaah, Grimmjow-kun," Keigo cooed at Mizuiro whom, Ichigo assumed, was pretending to be Grimmjow.

"Nah Ichigo, remember to use protection," Tatsuki winked at him as his friends laughed along with Keigo's and Mizuiro's show.

"W-what?! We're not – " Ichigo spluttered once more under the mischievous gaze his friends were turning on him, "I just met him! Tatsuki!"

"And you were already feeding him food as well as attending to all his needs," Ishida had a small knowing smirk on his face that Ichigo felt like wiping off.

"I was just…" Ichigo trailed off, not knowing how to continue without hurting Inoue's feelings.

Despite being aware of Ichigo's reason, Keigo and Tatsuki still continued to tease him late into the night. And Ichigo could not properly explain himself without bringing up Inoue's strange cooking recipes.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo!" Grimmjow called out just as Ichigo stepped out of the house.

A week had passed since they had met and both of their group of friends had been going down to the beach together. Nothing much had changed except that Inoue had taken to blushing when Ulquiorra was around. Of course Ichigo was bashed by Tatsuki whenever he wanted to tease her about it.

"I'm going down to the store to get a few things. Wanna come?" Grimmjow poked a finger at the minivan that was beside their beach house.

"Which store you're going?" Ichigo was surprised at the car, "I thought the store here is very within walking distance," He turned a sly eye at Grimmjow, "Unless you can't even walk that distance,"

Grimmjow snorted before reaching out to ruffle Ichigo's orange hair, "I'm going to the bigger one in town, you ass. Come on," He shoved Ichigo forward.

Grinning, Ichigo yelled his departure back into the house and was met with several strange hooting sounds. No doubt that came from Keigo and Ichigo did not have to think far to understand what Keigo was implying.

Turning around, he saw Grimmjow leaning against his side of the door looking amused, "Is there something I should know about?"

"Nah," Ichigo waved Grimmjow to one side before he opened the door, "They are just having weird fantasies of us being together,"

"Ah, I see," Grimmjow looked thoughtful, "So you like me," He gave an infuriating smirk before disappearing to his side of the car.

"I do not!" Ichigo protested as he slid into the seat next to Grimmjow.

"Sure," Grimmjow continued teasing Ichigo all the way to the store.

Grumbling as they made their way around the large store, Ichigo eyed the laughing Grimmjow who was in front of him. Okay, so Grimmjow was rather attractive but Ichigo doubted that he could _like_ Grimmjow in such a short period of time. They had only known each other for a week!

"Oi, Ichi, get your ass over here,"

Startled at Grimmjow's voice and the nickname that Grimmjow had used, Ichigo stumbled over to where Grimmjow was peering at the different meat. Grimmjow held up two different packs and Ichigo leaned over to have a better look.

"Who's cooking?" Ichigo asked.

"Ulquiorra volunteered," Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's breath on his hair and Ichigo cursed inwardly for being much shorter than him, "He invited you guys over,"

"Huh, is it safe for him to cook?" Ichigo stood up to his full height and took one of the packs in Grimmjow's hand before placing it in their trolley, "He liked Inoue's food," Ichigo pointed out.

Grimmjow shrugged, "We could always order pizza,"

They cracked up and moved on to look at the other types of food in the store.

* * *

"I'm going for a walk, you wanna come along?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow who was lying beside him on the sand.

"Why not? I'm bored out of my mind here. Who invented sunbathing anyway," Grimmjow shot a nasty look at Szayel as he stood since it was Szayel who had forced them into trying sunbathing that afternoon.

Ichigo nodded absentmindedly as he brushed off the sand that was still sticking to his skin. He missed the looks that their friends were exchanging among themselves and walked off with Grimmjow in tow.

Grimmjow apparently saw, "Hey, they really think we're together, you know,"

"Really," Ichigo gave a disinterested glance backwards and saw his friends giving him the thumbs up, "I don't get where they got this idea from," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't?" Grimmjow's voice was sly as he walked closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo shot out a hand and smacked Grimmjow across his stomach, "Don't start this again,"

Grimmjow only laughed as he slung a hand across Ichigo's shoulder and ruffled Ichigo's hair affectionately, "Are you bothered by it?" He asked curiously.

"Should I be?" Ichigo grabbed onto Grimmjow's arm and by bending his knee a little, swung and threw Grimmjow off his shoulder.

"Ouch, you pack a punch," Grimmjow pretended to cradle his injured arm.

Ichigo gave off an evil laughter before giving in and stretching out an arm to help Grimmjow up. The glint in Grimmjow's eyes was all the warning he got before he was pulled forcibly down. The pair rolled around in the sand for a while, attempting to tickle the other, before they came to a stop. They were laughing hysterically and were gulping for air by the time they stopped. Grimmjow was lying on top of Ichigo and as their laughter died off, he pressed his forehead against Ichigo's. Ichigo stilled.

A few moments later, Grimmjow had his head buried into the crook of Ichigo's neck and was attempting to stop his sniggering, "I haven't even done anything and you're already blushing like mad," His laughter shook his body and was rubbing against Ichigo's as he did so.

"You bastard!" Ichigo shoved Grimmjow off after he realised that he had been tricked.

Pretending to be angry, Ichigo made to stood up. Still laughing, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo back down into his lap. He gave Ichigo a short kiss on his lips.

"Would that make up for tricking you?" Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo and rested his chin onto Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo squirmed a little in embarrassment, "Not really,"

"So you want more?"

"What?! No, I – " Ichigo was cut off by Grimmjow's mouth on his.

This time, it was not the short chaste one like the previous kiss Grimmjow had given him. Grimmjow's tongue swept the inside of Ichigo's mouth thoroughly and took Ichigo's breath away. By the time he pulled away, Ichigo was gasping lightly.

"Bastard, I was not asking for a second kiss," Ichigo elbowed Grimmjow in the ribs since it was the only place he could reach in his current trapped state.

"I know," Grimmjow continued resting against Ichigo's back.

* * *

"How old are you anyway?" Ichigo asked as they walked aimlessly on the beach.

There were only a few more days before the end of summer vacation. Grimmjow and Ichigo had taken to walking down the beach every day, talking about the lives they have outside the beach.

"I'm turning twenty-three this year. You?" Grimmjow dropped Ichigo's hand in favour of putting his arm across Ichigo's shoulder.

Allowing himself to be pulled closer, Ichigo answered, "Nineteen. I'm attending the University of Tokyo," He said proudly.

Grimmjow whistled, "You're one smart kid, aren't you?" He laughed when Ichigo made a face at being called a kid.

"Why the hell do you like calling me kid," Ichigo frowned in displeasure.

Bending down so that he was level with Ichigo's ears, he whispered, "So that I could stop myself from thinking dirty thoughts about you. After all, I don't want to break the law by getting involved with a minor," He snickered when Ichigo's face coloured.

"Yeah well, I'm not a minor," Ichigo fidgeted.

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks and stared at Ichigo, "Ichi… don't make insinuation that you can't keep," He said seriously.

Ichigo folded his arms crossly, "I don't make false – " He started before he was cut off by Grimmjow's mouth again.

"You need to stop interrupting me that way," Ichigo mumbled as Grimmjow continued nipping his way down Ichigo's neck.

"You gave me the go-ahead," Grimmjow grinned as he pushed Ichigo down onto the sand.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's shoulder as Grimmjow continued kissing his jawline. He twisted around slightly to see if there was anyone else on the beach. Luckily it was already dark and most of the people had already left. They were the only two on the beach.

"Can't you wait until we get to somewhere else?" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow's hand dragged across his stomach.

"Like where? Unless you want to announce to all our friends what we're doing…"

"N-no, course not," Ichigo arched as Grimmjow started sucking on his nipple, "Grimmmmm," Ichigo whined as Grimmjow began playing with both his nipples.

"Keep making those sounds Ichi," Grimmjow growled as he made his way lower down Ichigo's body, "Keep making them and I don't think I could stop even if you want me to,"

Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow's hand slid down his board shorts and gripped his shaft firmly. Groaning, Grimmjow started pumping him as he planted kisses all over Ichigo's body. Ichigo's fingers tightened around Grimmjow's hair.

Only when Grimmjow started tugging at the hem of his shorts did Ichigo regain enough presence of mind to roll them around. Surprised, Grimmjow stopped in his ministration. Ichigo placed a hand on Grimmjow's chest, trying to calm himself down before he spoke.

"I'm not doing anything here," Ichigo gasped out as Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, "I'm only going to get rug-burn," Ichigo explained.

Grimmjow blinked before bursting into loud laughter, "You can't get rug-burn on sand! Ichigo!" He continued guffawing even as Ichigo glared at him, "Are you scared of the pain?" Grimmjow asked seriously once he calmed down.

"C-course not!"

Blinking once more before letting a gentle smile crossed his features, Grimmjow rolled them around so that he was once again on top, "I promise to be gentle," He leaned down and kissed Ichigo again.

* * *

"Gentle my foot," Ichigo grumbled as he moved around the house.

A few days had passed since Grimmjow had taken him on the beach and they were now preparing to go back. Of course after the first time, Grimmjow had wanted a repeat performance but Ichigo had refused. His back and asshole still hurt from all the rubbing and yes, it was possible to get rug-burn on sand. Grimmjow had not forced him any further but did continue teasing him endlessly.

"Oi, lover-boy is here," Tatsuki's voice shouted from the floor below.

There were loud snickering all around as Ichigo poked his head out of the room. Grimmjow stood in the doorway, glaring at Tatsuki in an irritated fashion.

"He's not my lover," Ichigo said with a convincing roll of his eyes.

They had agreed not to tell either of their friends but with Grimmjow undressing him with his eyes, Ichigo could tell that whatever effort that he had done to cover up was going right down the drain. They walked out of the house and down the beach. Once it was out of sight and deemed safe enough, Grimmjow slung his arm across Ichigo's shoulder in a familiar manner.

"You're going back today?" Grimmjow asked before giving a big dramatic sigh which caused Ichigo to roll his eyes in exasperation, "I'll be all by myself tomorrow,"

"You'll be going back tomorrow," Ichigo's eyes twitched.

"And I'll be without my Ichi," Grimmjow continued mournfully as though Ichigo had not said anything.

"Idiot," Ichigo smacked him across the chest, causing Grimmjow to give a small grunt at the sharp pain.

"Oh come on, is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" Grimmjow teased.

"Who's my boyfriend," Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, knowing that they would have to break up.

But since they had never officially gotten together, Ichigo guessed it could not really be called a break up. After all, this was just one of Grimmjow's many summer vacation flings. His face soured at the thought.

Grimmjow reached out to ruffle Ichigo's hair, "Wait for me?"

"What?" Ichigo stared dumbly back.

"I'll find you," Grimmjow gave a cryptic answer before walking off.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue's voice broke through Ichigo's sleep-laced mind, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ichigo glanced at Tatsuki and Ishida who looked like they wanted to say something.

He knew what they wanted to say. Right after leaving the beach house, they had continued teasing Ichigo about Grimmjow until they realised that the two of them had really been together. It got uncomfortable after that when they felt they had been unknowingly hurting Ichigo by mentioning him. Now, none of his friends spoke of Grimmjow.

So that topic had been avoided for a few months and Ichigo almost felt comfortable back in his old life. The one that existed before the beach trip and before Grimmjow came into it. And contrary to what his friends had said, he was _not_ moping. Ichigo scowled at the thought.

"Better hurry or we'll be late for our elective," Ishida chose a safe subject instead.

The four of them hurried down the corridor of the university. A few moments later, the bell rang and they broke into a frenzied run, cursing. Ichigo watched in wonder as Ishida's speed increased. Who knew Ishida that prick could run so fast. Not to be outdone, Inoue and Tatsuki had picked up their speed. With a start, Ichigo realised that he was quickly being left behind. He made to quicken his pace.

A hand shot out and grabbed him suddenly and Ichigo whirled around to face his attacker. Teal eyes stared back at him and Ichigo gave a start.

"I said I'll find you, didn't I?"

* * *

**fin**


End file.
